


maybe

by funkylilwriter



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Summer, Summer Nights, not specified relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: One chilly summer night, Jiwoo and Somin sit on the balcony of their hotel room. They start talking, and they can't stop.





	maybe

“…Maybe it’s better off that way. I mean, it’s because I don’t get attached that I can say I’ve never had my heart broken.” Jiwoo then goes silent.

She stares up into the sky, and Somin can tell she’s contemplating everything she’s said so far. Somin wants to put her at ease, but isn’t sure how.

Nights like this, words feel like an overflowing sink. Jiwoo has talked, and talked, said all the things she has been holding and that had been threatening to spill. And now she’s regretting the flood.

Somin has learned more about her that single night than all of their years of friendship. And Somin doesn’t want her to stop, but she can almost see Jiwoo slowly closing back up.

And for once Somin doesn’t know what to say. She wants to stop Jiwoo from closing back up, but she doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s okay,” she mutters. “I know it’s cliché, but maybe you haven’t met the right person yet. You can’t be as passionate towards _everyone_ you date. Besides, dating doesn’t necessarily mean love, not even close.”

Jiwoo snorts. “Isn’t that a lesson we all learn.” She shakes her head. “It’s starting to look like the right person doesn’t even exist,” she says flatly.

For a very long time, Somin hesitates Then she reaches out and touches Jiwoo’s hair. When she doesn’t move away or push her away, Somin proceeds to slowly card her fingers through Jiwoo’s hair.

“I’m sure they do,” Somin says. “But this—this doesn’t just have to do with—faith or whatever. Meeting one’s soulmate. Maybe it’s you who can’t open up…” She feels Jiwoo tense up, and Somin adds quickly, “which is fine, it’s not your fault. It’s hard sometimes. People are trash. If you’ve had bad experiences in the past, it makes sense that you wouldn’t be able to open up so easily.”

Jiwoo says nothing. Somin’s hand begins to tremble with the fear that she’s said something wrong, that closed Jiwoo up for good, instead of preventing that from happening.

“Then again—life isn’t about finding a significant other,” she tries to make it better, “There are so many other relationships you can have with people that are just as fulfilling as a romantic relationship.”

Jiwoo is still quiet. Why can’t Somin just stay quiet? When she’s already said something, something wrong, why does she keep talking? She probably made things worse—

“Sometimes it just sucks to be alone though,” Jiwoo mumbles.

Somin stops playing with Jiwoo’s hair, and her hand stays tangled.

“But you aren’t,” breathlessly.

Jiwoo looks up at her. Somin smiles, a bit faintly.

Jiwoo leans in. Somin sees it play out as a vision into the next moment. It startles her, but she doesn’t stop what she saw from happening. Not that she has the time to, anyway. By the time she shakes out of her surprise, Jiwoo already has her hand on Somin’s hip, their lips are already connected.

Despite an odd uneasiness in her heart, Somin lets it play out. She lets herself be lost to the sensation, in Jiwoo’s embrace. She lets Jiwoo be the one to pull away.

It’s quiet. They are both shivering, as the blanket has slipped off of them during the kiss. Somin’s hip burns where Jiwoo is holding her, her cheek burns where Jiwoo touches her.

Somin opens her mouth to speak, because she needs to know, she wants to understand.

But Jinwoo stops her, with a finger pressed to Somin’s lips. “Don’t. Please don’t.”

And so Somin doesn’t speak. Maybe it’s better off that way. Maybe, if she says nothing, Jiwoo won’t leave.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like completely unedited I just couldn't


End file.
